Hurricane Days
by GreenGirl111
Summary: "Big, bad, werewolf Moony is being kept awake by an itty bitty hurricane?" Hurricanes remind Remus of his fears, but Sirius tries to help him get past his worries. Several chapters of fluffy, 6th year friendship and slash :)
1. Chapter 1

So this is gonna be a 2 or 3 chapter fic about Sirius and Remus getting together. Inspired by Hurricane Sandy! Huge amounts of fluff, be warned :)

* * *

Lightning strikes outside the window of the Gryffindor dormitory, and Remus can feel the ground tremble with the impact of another falling tree. The wind howls, and Remus shakes at the shrieking sound, which reminds him so much of his nightmares. He winces as images of the people he could hurt as a werewolf flash into his mind, coinciding with the thunder booming outside.

Desperately he plugs his ears and shuts his eyes, willing the hurricane away, but he can still see the light through his eyelids and hear the tearing noises through his hands.

Realizing that there's no way he'll be able to sleep, he pulls himself out of bed to head down to the common room. Remus tries to hold back tears of frustration at the fact that he's still scared of storms, even at 16. On the way out, he stumbles and hits the corner of someones bed.

"Damnit!" He mutters, trying not to swear as he clutches his side in pain. He hears shuffling behind the bed curtains, which are soon pulled back by a bleary-eyed, pajama-clad Sirius.

"Remus? What're you doing up? What time is it?" Remus blushes, partly glad he's not alone, but mostly embarrassed at being caught awake.

"It's late. Or early, depending on how you look at it."

"Why're you up? Please tell me you're not studying."

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Sirius, sensing that Remus is upset, grabs him and pulls him to sit on the bed. A crash of thunder makes Remus flinch, giving him away.

"Wait, are you afraid of the storm?"

"Of course not!" Remus stubbornly denies it, but his red face proves Sirius right.

"Big, bad, werewolf Moony is being kept awake by an itty bitty hurricane?"

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus moves to get up, annoyed by Sirius making fun of him.

"Wait, don't go, I'm sorry!" Remus sits back down grudgingly. "What is it that scares you, Moony?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid." Sirius take Remus' hand, something only he can get away with, and squeezes it.

"I'm sure it's not stupid if it's bothering you. Moony, you don't have to tell me, but I want to help."

"It's just... I was bitten during a storm. And I just can't help thinking about what else could go wrong one day on a full moon. I mean, with you, James, and Peter around when I transform, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt one of you, or anyone else." Lightning flashes again and Remus buries his face in Sirius' shoulder out of fear, but then pulls back quickly, blushing. Sirius ignores this and pulls Remus back into an awkward hug.

"Remus, you couldn't hurt anyone if you tried. And we all know the risk, but it's worth it because we're doing it for you. We're not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else." Remus, still red, smiles shakily, and gently pulls away from the hug.

Suddenly there's a loud thud on the roof, as a large branch breaks and falls. Remus can't hide his shiver of fright, and tears come to his eyes out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Remus mutters.

"Don't be sorry, Moony! Fear is nothing to be embarrassed about, I just wish I could help you."

"You did help." Remus says, looking at the floor. "But I should let you get back to sleep." He starts to get up, but once again Sirius pulls him back down.

"You really think I'm just going to let you shake in fear all night alone? At least stay here with me, maybe you'll even sleep. Come on, climb in!" Sirius scoots to the head of the bed and pats a spot next to him. Remus stares at it, unsure of whether Sirius really means it, and resists the urge to hide his red face behind his hands. Sirius senses Remus' awkwardness and hastily backtracks. "I mean, you don't have to, I just thought you might prefer it to being alone, but if you don't feel comfortable with it then I can sleep on the ground next to the bed, or something..." Remus hesitates for another second, then slides in next to Sirius cautiously.

"Thanks, Padfoot." Remus whispers gratefully. Lightning strikes, and this time Remus doesn't flinch.

"Don't mention it Moony." They both lie down awkwardly, and Remus struggles to squeeze into the small bed without bumping into Sirius. He's rolled himself half off the bed before Sirius laughs and pulls him back on. Remus let's out an involuntary gasp when he's pulled against Sirius, but Sirius pretends to ignore it.

"If you're really uncomfortable like this I don't mind being on the floor." Sirius remind him.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed!" Remus argues. "I'll manage like this."

"Suit yourself... do you mind if I keep my arm around you?" Sirius casually asks, "It doesn't fit otherwise." Remus, not really minding having Sirius' arm draped over his waist, says he doesn't.

Sirius drifts off fairly quickly, leaving Remus awake thinking. Although he's still scared of the hurricane, he feels much safer with Sirius. In his sleep, Sirius pulls himself closer to Remus, and tightens his arm around Remus' slim waist. The werewolf grins at this gesture that Sirius wouldn't have made if awake, and allows himself to be pulled up against his friend, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first wolfstar! Reviews are loved :)


	2. Chapter 2

So looking at this it might be longer than I first thought, because I can see a plot forming :) Sorry for the gloomy chapter, but enjoy!

* * *

When Remus wakes up, he finds himself alone in Sirius' bed. Cautiously he slips out from under the sheets, making sure to be quiet so that James and Peter don't see him in the wrong bed. He knows that Sirius would be able to laugh it off if they caught him, but Remus wouldn't know how to explain it. He can't even explain it to himself.

Remus knows that it was just Sirius being a good friend. He was upset, and Sirius made him feel better. Any good friend would do that, even if it meant sharing their bed. But for some reason last night felt different. Sirius had never been that gentle with him before except at a full moon. And when he pulled closer, and wrapped his arm around Remus' waist, it felt different.

But he was asleep, and he can't be held responsible for what he does then. He probably didn't even remember Remus was there. For some reason, this thought leaves Remus crestfallen.

After checking the time and realizing he's late for breakfast, Remus quickly throws on his clothing, brushes his hair hastily, and grabs his books for the morning.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Remus surveys the damage done to the school by the hurricane. The ceiling, usually showing the sky outside, is cracked, with a giant tree smashed through it. The trees branches drape down to the floor where students are attempting to climb up it. Not to Remus' surprise, these students include his friends. However, this is quickly put to a stop by the professors.

Because the Gryffindor table was smashed by the fallen tree, food is brought up to the commons. As Sirius climbs down from the tree, he avoids Remus' gaze. Hurt by this, Remus goes over to him, James, and Peter to talk to them about the hurricane (not mentioning the night before). But for some reason, Sirius doesn't talk to him or look at him once. And when Remus addresses him directly, he answers with one word, then leaves to talk to someone else.

"Oi, what happened with you guys?" James asks, bluntly.

"I don't know, one minute we're fine, and the next... that."

"So you have no idea what started this? He's been off all morning." Remus guiltily avoids James' eyes when he answers.

"Er... no. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Well, if I know Sirius, which I do, something's getting to him, and it's something you did.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well then maybe it's something he did. You sure you don't know what's up with him?"

"Yeah... I'll see you in class, okay?" Remus walks off, intent on finding Sirius.

First Remus goes back to the dormitories, thinking Sirius probably went back up to get his books, because he's always forgetting them. And Sirius is there, but he's not alone. Remus hears noises, but doesn't know what they are until he's opened the door to find someone else snogging Sirius in his bed.

This isn't the first time Remus has walked in on something like this, but for some reason this time it hurts, and he wishes he were anywhere but where he is. Sirius looks up and sees Remus, and awkwardly averts his eyes like it's Remus who is groping a strange girl.

"Er, hello Remus."

"I-I'm sorry," Remus stammers, finding himself unable to look anywhere but at Sirius, "I-I'll just go now." He rushes out, not seeing Sirius' upset look as he leaves.

As soon as he reaches the bathroom, he starts to cry. Remus doesn't fully understand why, he just knows that seeing Sirius in the bed they had shared just a few hours ago with someone else made him sick. But he quickly pulls himself back together, realizing that he has no claim over Sirius. Feeling like he does isn't something a normal friend would feel. And that's what Sirius is to him, just a friend.

Remus goes to his classes, does his homework, and scolds his friends for misbehaving like he would any other day. The only difference is that he avoids all contact with Sirius, although Sirius now is looking at him, clearly upset. James notices this, but doesn't bring it up, hoping that the whatever is pulling his friends apart can be resolved.

* * *

Sorry for the downer, the next one is all fluff!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy guys :)

* * *

Remus is lying in his bed, trying to sleep but failing. All day he hasn't been able to get what Sirius did with that girl out of his head. He knows Sirius snogs girls all the time, but for some reason it was different this time. It was like Sirius was doing it on purpose, just to get to Remus.

But why was Sirius angry at him in the first place? Did Sirius wish that he hadn't woken him up? That he hadn't slept next to him? Or did Sirius wake up and notice how close they had slept, and get disgusted in Remus?

Today had been one of the worst days of his life. Not talking to Sirius, and having James and Peter attempt to bridge the awkward silence was tearing him apart, and Remus doesn't think he can stand another day of it.

"Moony?" Sirius pulls the curtain back a little. "Are you awake?"

"So you're ready to talk now? Am I only okay to be around at night?"

"Please, let me talk to you, today was terrible and I have to apologize."

"No." Sirius ignores him and pulls back the curtain.

"Remus, I'm sorry I ignored you today, and left before you woke up. I panicked, because I was scared of what I was thinking, and couldn't face you. And I'm sorry I brought her up here. That was mean, and I wanted to follow you when you left but I was too scared. Can you forgive me?" Remus want to so badly, but he knows that he can't without more of an explantation.

"What were you thinking that you were scared of? Why did you do any of this? You're not making any sense. I can't forgive you unless you tell me what's going on, because how do I know you won't do it again?" Sirius struggles for words, but clearly doesn't know what to say.

"Moony, I don't know. I mean, I do know, I think, but I'm not sure, and I don't want to mess things up. Please don't make me tell you. But I promise, I will never do what I did today again."

"Why can't you tell me? You know that you can tell me anything, Pads."

"It's just... did it seem different last night? I mean, we've always been close, right? But I never see you like that, and when you were next to me last night, it was... I mean, it wasn't like anything... I'm no good at explaining Remus. But please just know that you're really special to me."

"Well, thank you, but I still don't know what you mean. What was different? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course you didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault. What's different is... can I sleep here tonight?" Remus gapes at him, and he blushes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, I just slept really well last night, but I know you don't want to, so never mind, I'll just go back to my bed, good night." Sirius starts away, and Remus bites his lip, hesitating before calling Sirius back.

"Wait... you don't have to go. I don't mind, it's only right that I repay the favor." Sirius grins and jumps on the bed, acting like his old self. He quickly snuggles under the covers and pulls them around him, inadvertently pulling them off of Remus.

"Okay, that I won't allow." Remus notes.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Sirius winks, but Remus can see him blushing even though it's dark. Sirius cautiously puts his arm around Remus and pulls him closer, until their faces are inches apart.

Remus is very aware of how he is pressed up against Sirius, and he can feel the fast beating of his heart. Sirius is looking into his eyes, and Remus self-consciously looks away, blushing. Sirius gently lifts Remus' chin until their eyes meet again, and smiles shyly. Remus smiles back, enjoying being with Sirius for the first time all day.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sirius says casually, brushing the hair off Remus' forehead. Remus ducks his head, smiling, and leans closer to rest his head on Sirius' chest. Sirius freezes for a second, then wraps his arm around Remus, tucking his chin on top of Remus' soft hair. Vaguely he remembers that tomorrow morning he will have to explain what came over him, but right now he couldn't care less.

Subtly he tightens his arm around Remus and slyly brushes his fingers under Remus' nightshirt. He feels the rough texture of old scars, and Remus' otherwise smooth, slender stomach. Remus squirms under his touch, and Sirius feels the werewolf's face flush against his neck.

"Why are you doing that?" Remus whispers.

"I like them... they're interesting." Remus snorts, and Sirius gets a mischievous look in his eyes. Suddenly he half jumps up and rolls on top of Remus, pinning him down. He slides his hand back under Remus' shirt and proceeds to tickle him until Remus, with tears in his eyes and gasping for breath, manages to shove Sirius off of him.

They both settle down after a few minutes, and Remus once again let's himself snuggle into Sirius, something he couldn't see himself doing with anyone else. And all of the past day was forgotten when they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Sirius wakes up first, and grins when he remembers that it's the weekend. He looks around, wondering why his bed looks different. Remus rolls over in his sleep and Sirius jumps, remembering where he is. He looks down at Remus, with the morning light making his hair shine gold. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, with his pink mouth slightly open. He looks calm, which is something Sirius never sees in him; he's usually so tense.

Sirius sees Remus' pale shoulder peeking over the edge of the covers, a sliver showing over the top of his pajamas. He feels his face burning when his throat catches, starting to remember the previous night. He looks away from Remus, embarrassed over how he'd felt, how different it was. He remembers the warmth of Remus against him, his soft hair brushing against his neck.

Sirius curls up in frustration, scared of what's happening, and hating it because he doesn't understand. He's never slept in the same bed as someone other than Remus, so maybe the exciting feeling of it was just a basic human need to have a warm body next to him.

Remus stirs again, and Sirius quickly pulls himself out of the bed, face burning. How would he explain to Remus why he wanted to sleep next to him again? Why he did say anything he had in the past two nights? But Sirius also knows that today he had to face Remus instead of avoid him. And Sirius already feels bad about snogging that girl, because he'd hurt Remus. As he climbs out of the bed, Remus sits up, bleary-eyed.

"Sirius? Are you leaving again?" Sirius smiles guiltily at Remus' sleepy voice, feeling bad for trying to leave without being noticed.

"No, I'm staying today." He leans back into the bed, putting his arms behind his head. Remus sits up, leaving part of his stomach exposed, and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's happening, Sirius?"

"I don't know. Do we have to talk about it?"

"You can't just avoid it. It was you who came to me last night, Sirius, and you weren't scared. Why are these things happening to us?"

"Remus..." Sirius struggles for words, "I just, well, you're such a good friend, and I really like spending time with you." Remus raises his eyebrow skeptically.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well... you're different in the night! You're less snobby."

"No I'm not!"

"Not in a bad way! We love you for it!"

"So that's why you came to me?"

"Yes?" Remus nods slowly, clearly not believing Sirius. Sirius wants to put his arms around him again, but for some reason in the morning he knows he can't.

"Sirius, what do we tell James and Peter?"

"There's nothing they need to know. Nothing happened, so we don't have to mention it."

"But if nothing happened, why are we hiding it?"

"Because we are! Remus, this is pointless, let's just forget it."

"No, what's pointless is you pretending nothing happened when you know it did. I can't believe you're refusing to talk about this, you're supposed to be the brave one. I know you don't want to say what you know is true, because you don't want it to be true. And why would you? I get that now." Remus get's out of the bed angrily, leaving an upset and confused Sirius.

"Wait, Remus!" But he's already gone. "I'm scared." Sirius whispers.

* * *

Sorry for the gloomy ending, the next update should be soon! Review?


	5. Chapter 5

So as one of you lovely reviewers pointed out, this story is indeed becoming longer than 2-3 chapters. I'm going to change my estimate to 8? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

After Remus storms out, Sirius curls back up in the bed. He breaths in the smell of Remus that encompasses him in the blankets, wishing he wasn't so alone in the bed. He feels hot tears running down his face, and angrily brushes them away, not believing that he's crying over a silly fight with Remus.

His heart pounds uncomfortably just thinking about Remus, making Sirius wish more than anything that Remus would come back and console him. Sirius groans and rolls out of the bed angrily, realizing that the issue with Remus wasn't going to lead him alone until he found Remus. Quickly pulling on a pair of pants over his pajamas, Sirius bolts out of the room after Remus.

Sirius heads straight to the library, knowing that's most likely where Remus will be. Sure enough, Remus is curled up with a book in the back of the library looking very disheveled. Sirius watches him angrily flip through the pages, not taking in any of it. When he rips a page Remus swears loudly, causing Sirius to chuckle. Remus' eyes shoot up and find Sirius, glaring him down.

"Why'd you follow me?"

"I thought maybe we could try talking. You were right before, and I'm sorry. And I know I can't go another day not talking to you, things get so lonely." Sirius looks at his feet, not able to meet Remus' eyes.

Remus watches this with interest. Sirius never talks about how he feels, or why he does things; he simply acts, and pulls it off with his laid back attitude.

"Sirius, are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you seem less angry with me. But you didn't give me a chance to think! I'm not as smart as you, you've got to give me time." Sirius sits down next to Remus, smiling distantly.

"You are as smart as me, you just don't try nearly as hard."

"Well, what would be the fun in that? I wouldn't want to end up all uptight like you!" Remus punches him lightly, making a face, and Sirius laughs.

"I'm sorry too." Remus adds hesitantly, "I was being unrealistic, and I shouldn't have pressured you into talking like that. I know you keep things to yourself." Sirius nods slowly, acknowledging that as true.

"But not always with you. I can talk to you, Moony."

"Why did you come into my bed last night, Sirius?" Sirius groans and falls back to lie on the floor, covering his face with his hands.

"Remus, I want to be able to answer that question, but right now I can't. It's early, I'm tired, and... I'm scared." He looks up at Remus, face burning. Remus nods, showing that he won't push any further, which Sirius is very grateful for.

"We should probably head to breakfast, the others will be wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder, if they ask we'll tell them the truth. We haven't done anything wrong, so there's no point in hiding it." Remus grins, then picks up his book again.

"If we're going to stay here we should study." Sirius rolls his eyes, and pushes the book away.

"Oh Moony, you think I'd actually let that happen, that's cute." Remus reaches for the book again, but Sirius casually leans in to block his path. Remus reaches the other way, but Sirius grabs his hand and pins it down. Remus attempts to reach across Sirius with his other arm, but Sirius rolls on top of him, pulling him away from the book. Remus starts laughing, and Sirius rolls off of him laughing too.

"I'm really glad we're okay, Remus, I hate fighting with my friends. Especially with you. You're different."

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf. Never a good idea to fight with a werewolf."

"No, I mean you're... you're..." Sirius struggles for words, and Remus grins at his misery. Taking pity on him, Remus leans in and hugs him. Sirius is shocked for a second by the rare display of affection from Remus, who barely hugs him besides those times during the night. Cautiously Sirius wraps his arms around Remus too, and enjoys the brief sensation of joy he gets from holding the werewolf close.

After a few seconds Remus pulls away smiling bashfully, and takes Sirius' hand in his, pulling him out of the library and to their waiting friends.

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

This was going to be one giant chapter, but I broke it into two parts. The second part's written, so it should be up soon :) Enjoy!

* * *

Anxiously, Remus waits in the commons, trying but failing to do his work. He's tired, but he knows he should keep working, because he has a lot of work due the following week. Also, Remus is slightly scared to go up to where Sirius is.

He hopes Sirius doesn't come into his bed again, it's starting to feel wrong to Remus. One night is random, the second is forgivable, but the third night feels like it's becoming regular.

And Remus knows it can't become a regular thing, because he doesn't know what that would mean. Remus loves being with his friends. Sirius, James, and Peter are the only people who know that he's a werewolf, and they're the only ones who love him for who he is, and understand him.

But Sirius is the only one who makes Remus feel warm and happy inside, all the time. And everything they are doing is pushing things and threatening everything important to Remus. And Remus doesn't understand what's going on, but it can't threaten their friendship.

Remus wishes Sirius would tell him how he feels, but that's not the kind of thing Sirius does. He's so closed and distant, only rarely does he let his face slide. James and Sirius are practically brothers, and Remus has seen Sirius relax around James. And Sirius flips out on Peter all the time.

But the only time Sirius had really let himself go around Remus was when he came to him last night. Remus starts thinking that maybe Sirius doesn't feel the same around him as he does around Sirius, if he can't be himself.

"Moony?" Sirius lounges against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, an easy smirk on his face. "What're you doing down here still? Please don't say work."

"You should be doing work too, or you'll end up staying up all night before it's due."

"Assuming I actually plan on doing the work."

"Which you will if you want to pass your OWL's."

"Nah, that's what I have you for, Moons!" Remus rolls his eyes at Sirius' silly banter, and starts putting away his work.

"Clearly I won't be getting anything else done with you here distracting me."

"Good, just watching you work is boring me."

"Why'd you come down if you didn't want to do your work? You're not sneaking out tonight, are you?"

"Actually no, for a change. I was upstairs, and I didn't hear you come up, so I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Sirius looks around casually, but his faintly pink cheeks betray him.

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm fine though, you can go back up."

"Well actually, while we're down here, I thought we could talk." He strides towards the chair Remus sits in and leans onto the arm of the chair, looking directly into Remus' eyes with his bright grey ones. His pale ivory cheeks are still tinged pink, showing he's not as confident as he's acting, but that doesn't matter for Remus, because Sirius is trying for him. Remus, aware of how close Sirius is, feels his face grow hot as well."

"Okay, but we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, I know you're not always comfortable around me." Sirius pauses for a moment, seeming perplexed, then laughs.

"Not comfortable with you? I slept in your bed last night, of course I'm comfortable with you!"

"But before that, you've never talked to me like you do with James and Peter. And even now, you're so... refined!"

"You're usually with me when I prank, Remus."

"But you're not relaxed. With them you're you, but with me... it's like you don't think I'm good enough." Sirius looks stunned, and sits back on his heels, looking away. Remus hastily continues. "I'm sorry, Pads, I didn't mean to put that out there, I'd just been thinking about it."

Sirius gets up swiftly and grabs Remus, pulling him to his feet and into a hug. Remus freezes, panic stricken from being wrapped up in Sirius' arms so tightly, with his face pressed against Sirius' chest. He can't help but breathe in shakily, wondering where Sirius got his shampoo from. Sirius pulls back enough so that their faces are about a foot away, and looks into Remus' eyes seriously.

"Remus, I'm so sorry that you thought that, I would never want to make you feel bad. I need you, Moony, and you're not less important than James or Peter. It's just, you're you, and I feel like I have to be... impressive, around you." Sirius coughs and looks away, running his hand through his hair to distract himself from Remus. Remus stares at him in disbelief then starts laughing.

"You want to impress me? I'm so unimpressive, and you're Sirius Black!"

"Don't say that, Remus, you're amazing. You're the only one of the lot of us who's actually going to make something of himself, despite everything holding you back."

"Thank you... but you'll do great things too, Sirius. You won't let anything stop you, and we'll all be there with you." Sirius grins his lopsided easy smile, then lays back down casually on the couch.

* * *

Part two will be up soon! Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Here's part two!

* * *

_Sirius grins his lopsided easy smile, then lays back down casually on the couch._

"So, what'll the sleeping arrangements be tonight?" Remus chokes and covers his face with his hands, faintly blushing. "Kidding, kidding! Don't be so uptight, Moony! Although I do love when you get that red."

"Stop talking, Sirius! This is demeaning to both of us."

"You are so shy sometimes Remus, it's very enjoyable."

"Really now? I have a different view of it." Remus removes his hands from his face but still doesn't look up at Sirius, preferring to study the floor. Sirius' eyes light up mischievously and a sly grin slowly forms on his face.

"I wonder what this'll do." Sirius jumps on Remus suddenly and pecks him messily on the cheek. He leans away grinning, and starts laughing when Remus turns the color of a quaffle. Remus backs away, looking at his feet and biting his lip. "Sorry I did that Remus, I just couldn't help myself. Trust me, if you could see your face right now, you'd understand why."

Remus tries to respond, but squeaks instead, sending Sirius into another fit of laughter. "Moony, you are so adorable." Remus gives Sirius a look of pure outrage, then throws his hands into the air, giving up. He breaths for a few seconds then manages to form a sentence.

"I am not adorable. I'm a bloody werewolf, not a bunny."

"Well, not during your time of month, but now? You're just too precious." Remus shoves Sirius, annoyed. "And actually, now that I think about it, you haven't told me why you came to me that first night, probably because you're too bloody shy."

"I did tell you, it was because I was scared of the hurricane." Remus responds with as much dignity as he can muster.

"Why me though? James would've been there for you too."

"Because... I'm realizing I feel quite differently about the both of you."

"Wait, what?"

"And, you can't just, you know, kiss anyone you want, it's not funny!"

"Jeez, Remus, you never get worked up like this."

"It's your fault, you're being a prat. Maybe if you didn't go around throwing yourself at people, they wouldn't react like this around you."

"What did you mean 'feel differently?'" Remus hesitates, not looking at Sirius. "Moony, what's going on? You can tell me, Remus, you can tell me anything.

"I've... I've got to go to bed now. Goodnight, Sirius." Remus walks out quickly, but before he disappears up the stairs Sirius sees him touch his cheek where Sirius had kissed him jokingly. But unlike in the morning, Sirius doesn't hesitate in running after Remus.

Sirius enters the dormitory to find Remus already in bed. Gently, Sirius pulls back the curtains to find Remus curled up under the covers.

"Remus, I know you're not asleep, you're still in your school clothes."

"Sirius, I want to be left alone. You don't have a right to pull back someone else's curtains without their permission."

"You don't want to be left alone, you're just scared of what I'll say."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, we don't have to talk." Sirius hesitantly pulls back Remus' covers, looking at Remus for permission. Remus looks unsettled, but nods. Sirius carefully slips under the blankets with Remus and wraps his arms around him. Remus holds back for a second before letting himself be pulled into Sirius.

"I hate when we fight." Remus mutters into Sirius.

"I do too." Sirius hesitates before adding. "You're different for me too. I need you, Moony." Remus doesn't respond, except by tilting his head slightly closer into Sirius, and possibly muttering 'prat' under his breath.

Soon Remus feels Sirius' heavy breathing against him, and knows that he's asleep. Cautiously Remus pulls himself slightly out of Sirius' grip, so that they're face to face. Gently he leans in and brushes his lips against Sirius' cheek. He allows himself a moment to survey Sirius, analyzing his dark hair and pale face with curiousity, as though seeing it for the first time, then slowly slides himself back under the covers and into Sirius' arms.

He soon falls asleep, leaving only Sirius awake to ponder what just happened.

* * *

Finally some comprehension! Review?


	8. Chapter 8

So, this is actually the last chapter (besides a possible epilogue, if you guys want one), thank you guys so much for sticking with this!

* * *

Remus wakes up in Sirius' arms and pulls himself away quickly. He panics slightly when he remembers what he'd discovered last night. He likes Sirius, and not in a friendship way. And Remus knows now that he has for awhile. He looks over to Sirius' pale face, his mouth slightly open and missing his signature smirk. He looks like a true aristocrat, Remus notes, with his delicate bone structure and elegant features, although he tries to cover it by keeping his hair long. Sirius' eyes flutter open, and Remus grins at his bleary expression.

"Wuh... Moony?" He suddenly sits up, looking upset and unfocused, as though he's thinking of something else. Remus pulls himself away from Sirius quickly, wondering what's upset Sirius so quickly. The werewolf almost guiltily wishes that Sirius was still asleep; he'd looked so peaceful. "I'm sorry, Remus, we can't keep doing this. I've got to go." Sirius pulls himself quickly out of the bed, grabs a set of robes off the ground, and hurries out.

"What was that about?" James inquires, having seen Sirius leave. Remus doesn't answer, and simply starts to pull on his robes, telling himself it's his own fault for hoping.

Sirius throws the robes on over his pajamas and heads towards the astronomy tower. He needs to clear his head, and when he's alone he can really think. When he steps outside at the top of the astronomy tower, he realizes it's raining. But it doesn't bother him, it won't stop him from clearing his head. Sirius sits down and closes his eyes, letting the light drizzle run down his face, streaming across the cheek where Remus kissed him. He can still feel it, warm and soft and gentle. He wishes he could have seen the werewolf's face.

Sirius imagines his brown-gold eyes, so inquisitive and calm, yet somehow defiant at the same time. That's how Sirius knew, when they first met. He knew from Remus' eyes that he was more than he seemed, because he had the eyes of someone who loved adventure. He still does, Sirius realizes.

Out of all the Marauders, he's changed the least and the most. He's more scarred and worn than he was when Sirius first met him, but he's still small and gentle, yet strong at the same time. Remus is the only voice of reason who they have, and it's not just reason he speaks. He says what he knows is true, whether people like it or not. And he brings out the best in Sirius. Sirius actually feels like he could be good when Remus is there.

Sirius squeezes his eyes tighter, but cannot get the image of Remus out of his mind. He suddenly opens his eyes, realizing how he'd left Remus. Sirius had promised not to leave him again, and he couldn't even keep that promise just because he wasn't able to understand his thoughts. Or maybe Sirius just didn't want to.

Sirius gets up, still confused but knowing what he has to do. Even if he doesn't understand his own feelings, he understands Remus' now, and he has to tell Remus that it's okay.

Remus sits in the library, staring at nothing. A part of him still hopes that Sirius will come back and say he still wants to be friends. A smaller, more delusional part of him hopes Sirius will come back and feel the same way Remus does. But Remus tries to crush these hopes, knowing he's just lying to himself.

Remus ruined things with Sirius, even if Sirius didn't know about the kiss. Remus must have let him know somehow, without meaning to, and Sirius would never speak to him again. The werewolf thinks longingly of those few minutes in the morning where everything was perfect, and he was comfortably in Sirius' arms (for the last time).

"Moony?" Remus looks up and blushes, looking away again quickly.

"Please go, Sirius, don't make things worse."

"No, I've got something to say. And you have to listen. Look at me, Remus." Unwillingly, Remus raises his head to meet Sirius' eyes, and Sirius' voice catches in his throat. Those damn eyes are swirling with sorrow and pain and kindness and defiance and Remus, and they're leaving Sirius without a word to say. He concentrates on a spot in the middle of Remus' forehead so that he can speak.

"Moony... I know what you did last night. I was awake when you... kissed, me." Remus looks surprised, but says nothing. "But I want you to know that no matter what, I'll..." Sirius trails off, knowing that things aren't coming out right. The words feel odd in his mouth, like they aren't his. Sirius painstakingly forces himself to look into Remus' eyes, and suddenly he understands things as clear as day. Sirius pulls Remus into him and kisses him, knowing that this is what's right.

He kisses Remus lightly before pulling back. Remus looks at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly dropped in confusion. Sirius realizes his hands are still around Remus' waist, and moves them to hold Remus' hands instead. Remus finally get's over his shock.

"You're wet." Sirius looks down at his clothing, realizing Remus' right, and then guiltily notices that a good deal of Remus is now wet too because of the rain. But Remus smiles and brushes Sirius' tangled wet hair out of his face, so he can't be that angry. "You're also a prat, for leaving me this morning."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's okay, Sirius."

"You're too good to me, Remus." Remus smiles and leans into Sirius. They sit calmly in the library, listening to the rain. Outside, there is the crash of lightning, and Remus doesn't even think to be afraid. In fact, he's rather sure he likes storms, or so he thinks as he leans in to kiss Sirius again.

* * *

Reviews are loved :) Also let me know if you think I should post an epilogue? Oh, and if there are any Scorpius/Albus fans reading this, I just started another fiction called 'stargazers' with them if anyone's interested!


	9. Chapter 9

Got a ton of epilogue requests, here you go! This is the last chapter for real, sorry for the wait!

* * *

The four marauders sit around the fire, having finished their exams, and as they have neither OWLS nor NEWTS, they are free to relax. James lounges in the large armchair directly across from the fire, eyes locked on Lily, who is talking to Alice in the corner. Peter sits with Frank, eating sweets and playing exploding snaps in front of the fire.

Remus and Sirius managed to squeeze into one chair, with Sirius' legs stretched across Remus', and the werewolf's head resting on the animagus' shoulder. They both smile, watching their friends make fools of themselves, and knowing that they'll be dragged into the mess soon.

Sirius and Remus never told their friends about, well, them, but they never had to. Life continued on, and no one seemed very surprised at the new development.

"Sirius." Remus murmurs softly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the room, "What's going to happen to moments like this? One more year, and we'll be gone." Sirius wraps an arm around Remus, squeezing him reassuringly.

"You worry too much, Moons. This is our last chance to be young, Remus, and we should make the most of it, while we're still the devilishly attractive men we are."

"But I don't want to lose you all." Remus states plainly, not letting Sirius' jokes appease him this time.

"Do you really think we'd let you get away from us? Especially me, I won't give you a moment's rest from me, I promise. I'd be dead a thousand times without you." Remus rolls his eyes, realizing it's probably true. Sirius, seeing that Remus is upset, turns the werewolf's face gently until he's looking into the teen's eyes.

"Do you know those muggle stories they tell? With the princess living a horrible life until she falls in love with a prince at first sight? And then they rush off to get married and live happily ever after? Well, that's not us, Moony. Neither of us is a princess, and we've known each other for years, we didn't fall blindly. And this kind of love lasts longer than ever after."

"We won't always make each other happy, because that would be too dull. But nothing will ever separate me from you, Remus, I promise." Remus smiles, prompting Sirius to lean in and kiss Remus, who eagerly responds.

"Oi, get a room you two!" James shouts from across the room, causing the two boys to laugh.

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus says softly, not taking his eyes off of Sirius, trying to convey how much Sirius means to him. "I'm beat, do you want to go to... sleep?" Remus suggests innocently, "Maybe we can 'get a room,' as James so kindly suggested." Sirius gets up immediately, taking Remus' hand and dragging him up the stairs, shouting, "Thanks James!"

There was not a question that night what the sleeping arrangements would be.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Final reviews would be loved :)


End file.
